


The Meeting

by ashes_ofeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, I Think Its Cute, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oneshot, Wolfstar oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_ofeden/pseuds/ashes_ofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For you wolfstar shippers out there: write about their first meeting.<br/>Can be set in any universe<br/>Bonus if the marauders and Lily are involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



Remus climbed out of his bed with a smile, which was a very rare, _rarer_ than rare, occurrence, especially at 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Usually, due to his insomnia (it usually acted up especially around the full moon, for some strange reason), which led to intense hours of gaming, he never got out of bed until at least 2:00 pm without being pulled out of it by a crane.

On this unusual morning, Remus had a quick shower and got dressed, skipping breakfast and brushing his teeth. When he was done, he inspected his appearance in the mirror.

His honey-brown hair fell messily to his eyes, but the mess looked intentional, almost good. His hazel eyes shone under an invisible light, almost reducing the effect of the dark bags underneath, and his lips were parted in a wide grin that stretched the various cuts on his face. But those couldn't be helped; he was naturally accident-prone.

For this special day, Remus wore a nice pair of washed out jeans, and a thick red sweater with the silhouette of a lion printed on it. He nodded at his reflection, satisfied. He took a deep breath.

As he collected his phone, keys, confidence, and nerves, Remus thought about the reason for his happiness on this strange morning. It was pretty hard not to, when he was a few hours away from finally meeting the person that had been haunting his mind, day and night, for the past two months.

It had all started almost a year ago, when Lily suggested Remus get a new hobby to occupy his free time, which resulted in his passionate gaming sessions from then on. Lily hadn't exactly been pleased with this new obsession, it being not exactly what she meant, but James was all for it, and joined and encouraged him. In fact, it was James that suggested the intense, ultra-violent game online that led to Remus bumping into padfoot_thegreat at his campsite there.

Padfoot was a few ranks superior to Remus' avatar, with awesome speed and skill levels but not quite enough strength or resourcefulness. After a brief panic in which both players tried to decide whether the other was friend or foe, padfoot_thegreat and moony_the_loony joined forces. Each had abilities and supplies the other needed, and their partnership proved to be a great success.

For the next two months, Moony and Padfoot spent hours at a time playing together, talking animatedly as they defeated foes. They talked about their families, friends, problems, and colleges. They shared embarrassing stories and stories that weren't quite so funny. They laughed and, one time, after a particularly hard time from Sirius' parents, cried. Remus found himself starting to trust Padfoot -or as he came to know, Sirius Black- more than he trusted friends he'd known for years, like Peter Peetigrew. And as time wore on, deeper feelings began to develop.

Remus had always been prone to falling into traps in his games. This trap was no different; he was falling for his game-partner. Too hard, and too fast.

One day, after a particularly successful gaming session, Sirius proposed that the two finally meet in London. It was two hours away from Remus by train, and three from Sirius, and it was perfect. Remus was ecstatic; on the days leading up to their meet-up, he started imagining Sirius, creating more and more attractive pictures of him through the brief description he was given. As the date of their meeting loomed closer, Remus started fantasizing more, making up scenarios that left him smiling goofily, blushing, or breathing heavily. James and Lily noticed, and shared secret grins.

But as Remus' image of Sirius grew more attractive, he became more and more insecure. As he made his way to the train, climbing on and choosing a window seat, he fiddled with his clothes and played with his hair. He combed his fringe to one side, then the other. He rubbed his nose. He ate one, two, _three_ mints. He scowled at the reflection of the dark smudges under his eyes in the train's window.

Remus knew he wasn't anything special. He was average at best, with indecisively colored eyes, chapped lips, and a build too thin. He had scars, and his sleep-deprivation didn't work for his favor. He was uptight, nerdy, and way too quiet. The train moved on, and Remus tried to push away the dark thought clouding his head.

And yet, they surfaced to the front of his mind.

_What if he doesn't like me?_

_He won't like me._

_I'll lose him._

_I love him._

_He'll hate me._

The train stopped at King's Cross Station, and the people on board started to leave. Remus was carried with them, and he took a deep breath. He clenched his fists, making crescent-shaped indents in his palms.

Remus, having been to London before, had suggested a cozy little coffee shop for the friends' meeting. It was tucked away in a corner of a nearby street, and had the best pancakes Remus had ever tasted. And the hot cocoa there was just...damn. Remus made his way there now, dodging the eyes of anyone he passed for fear of them seeing through him, picking him apart, with just one glance.

He sat down at a small table near the shop's window, pleased with the shop's warmth in contrast to the freezing weather outside, and tried his best to resist the urge to shake his leg. He waved at the owner, ordering two menus, and checked the time on his phone. It was 11:17, and they agreed to be here at 11:30.

As Remus waited nervously, people walked in and out of the coffee shop, a little bell at the door echoing their arrival and exit. At each ringing of the bell, Remus straightened, glancing around anxiously. By the seventh bell, he stopped looking up. It was 11:48.

The eighth visitor burst through the doors at around 12:05, making Remus jump in his seat. He had almost given up on anyone showing up, but this man was here, and he was looking around like he was searching for something, for someone, and maybe, _maybe_... Remus allowed his heart to skip in his chest.

The man looked around college age, with shoulder-length dark hair, and wore black skinny jeans and a dark grey hoodie. Remus couldn't keep his eyes off him. "P-Padfoot?" He asked, hoping fervently.

He turned to Remus, and... _Jesus Christ_. He had big, shining, arctic grey eyes, a sharp jaw line, and high cheekbones. His nose was slightly turned up adorably at the end, and his lips were full, a nice pink shade. Remus' mouth fell open. None of Remus' fantasies, none of his pictures, not one, did Sirius Black justice. He was gorgeous.

Remus inhaled sharply, mouth opening and closing soundlessly a few times as the two looked at each other.

"Holy shit," said Sirius Black, and if Remus hadn't seen his lips move as he uttered the words he would'be never believed them. "You're fucking beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this later, I haven't really decided, because I really like this honestly.  
> I hope you guys like it, thank you for reading


End file.
